


A Moment To See

by K_nerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, I love strong broody lance, I think it would be fun to change their personalities a bit, Keith deserves nice things, Lance derserves nice things, M/M, Ooc lance, Other, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Please Don't Hate Me, first fanfic, klance, ooc keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_nerd/pseuds/K_nerd
Summary: Keith has always been a shy introverted child. Being shuffled through the system and touch starved does that to you.But he meets a charismatic and spastic Lance who shows him just how wonderful and bright the world could be if he simply chose to see it that way.With Keith's new outlook on life and his increased affections for the hot Cuban it seems only inevitable that life reminds him why he was alone in the first place._________________________________________________Keith  rolled his eyes, "Did you have to kiss me?"The arrogance returning to his voice like clockwork, Lance smirked sexily, "Oh please, you  liked that."Keith growled before he delivered a hard, well-deserved punch to his arm."Ow!" Lance yelped, rubbing his arm, furiously glaring at keith."Oh please," he smirked. "You liked that."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm new to Ao3, this is also my first ever fanfic so sorry if it sucks.  
> But thank you for even clicking on this story and giving it a chance :D I really appreciate it.  
> Please leave any comments or constructive criticism please.  
> Thank you :) :D

One moment.

That's all it takes for your life to change. It only takes one moment to completely spin your entire world on its axis and settle into a different, more confusing kind of orbit.

Just one fleeting moment.

If I'm being honest, I'd have to say that everyone has a defining moment in their life. Many defining moments actually. See life doesn't care about your past or future. Its all about what you decide to do in the present, in this very second that really matters.

Any desicion can be scary. Fight, flight or freeze. Sometimes no desicion is better than any desicion. Then again, that itself is a desicion.

Keith sighed as he fingered the rough page lightly before closing his notebook. Sometimes, he could write for hours on end and other times..he was blank after just a few minutes. On this particular day, his proverbial well of imagination and inspiration has been sucked dry.

"Keith!!!!!" A voice screeched in his ear before leaping onto his bed and bouncing up and down. Trust his sister to haul his butt out of his safe, dark cave.  
She calls it his batcave which, jokes on her cause the batcave is freaking awesome, And Keith had absolutely no qualms in staying there for an indefinite amount of time.

Societal obligations and human interactions be damned. 

Keith glanced softly at the little green eyed devil before smiling at her. "You know, Nicky. You sound like a dinosaur when you screech like that."

The little girls eyes widened before she crossed her tiny arms onto her chest and pouted like the cute 10 year old she knew she was.  
"I do not!" She huffed, obviously appalled at the mere thought of having anything in common with reptile species. 

Nodding his head firmly and widening his eyes, Keith convinsingly said "Oh yeeaaah.. You were screeching like an angry pterodactyl." 

His little sister Nicolette-who is adament on being called Nicky- looked like she was about to start a war in order to convince Keith that she, in no discernable way, had anything in common with the evil, long dead reptiles. 

But her unwavering affection and the fact that she missed her brother so much stopped her.

Keeping her eyes glued to her pink, worn-out converse, Nicky smiled sadly before whispering, "I really missed you, you know."

Keith felt his heart melt like a gooey marshmallow that's been left out in the blazing sun. Really his little sister was his one true weakness. Sighing lightly, he gently gathered his precious baby sister in his arms. "I know, Fruit Loop. I've missed you too, so much."

Kissing Nicky's tiny, adorable head, he continued, "I had to leave...but I'm back now. And we'll spend so much time together it'll be as if I never left." He finished with a bright smile. 

The little girl's face lit up and her tiny eyes twinkled playfully as she leapt out of her big brothers arms. "Mommy said to call you down for breakfast, we're having pancakes!" She squealed, remembering why she had raced upstairs in the first place. 

At that Keith felt his mouth begin to water and his hunger making itself known, as he started dreaming about pancakes.  
Then he paused.

Rewind.

"Who is making the aforementioned pancakes?" He whispered. 

Please don't say mom, please don't say mom, please don't say-

"Mom."

Oh. 

Oh no.

Well, goodbye world. She was going to die of food poisoning.

"Keithy, you okay? You look really pale and icky and like you wanna puke." 

He violently snapped out of his thoughts about eminent death and questionable, inedible foods and stared blankly at his sister. 

"No...I'm good. I'm good. You go on down, I'll be right there." He whispered. Giving her sister what he hoped was a reassuring I'm fine smile. 

Nicky nodded slowly, uncertainly, before turning and bounding out of the room with that too much kind of energy only kids had.

Keith sighed tiredly as he ran his fingers through his dark hair, wincing when it caught it more than one painful knot. 

Slowly stumbling down the stairs in his jeans and hoody and an old worn out pair of boots he mentally prepared himself for what most certainly, would turn out to be an awkward and mentally draining breakfast.

Nicky's mother was nice enough to adopt Keith when he was 10. Contrary to popular belief, not every orphanage is a sanctuary. It has its own heirachy and the saying 'kids can be cruel' is quite understated. 

Kids can be killers.

The manner and environment in which you grow, plays an important role in your development as a child. And abandoned children shrouded in scars and bruises-both physical and mental- are not going to be the most well-mannered.

They realized far to early how cruel reality could be, their innocence viciously ripped from them as they struggled to make sense of their world that was constantly changing.

Most of the time, it changed for the worst and the children were left filled with distrust.

"Keith? Are you going to come eat or stare into space?" 

He was jolted out of his musings when he heard his moms soft voice reaching him. Though for all the softness his mothers voice carried, there was no disguising the subtle, barely-there yet ever-present, harsh undertone.

Keith nibbled on the sleeves of his oversized red hoodie as he timidly shuffled towards the breakfast table. As he took his seat next to Nicky -who past him a generous helping of pancakes ,to which he politely declined- his mom glanced at him in a way that was calculating and almost cold. 

He felt uncomfortable and uncertain and he couldn't read her mothers expression at all. No one could.

The woman was a paradox.

Keith uneasily shifted hid gaze to the box of Fruit Loops and decided it was better than consuming the pancakes which may or may not be edible. His mothers cooking was otherworldly. 

And not in a good way.

The woman was paradoxical but couldn't cook to save her life. 

"Keith?"

His head snapped up, his strange purple eyes meeting the exquisite green of his mothers. He breathed in, then breathed out before he whisper a small, "yes?"

"You're working at the library, yes?" 

He frowned, confused as to where this conversation will eventually lead.

"Yes. Mrs Sanchez left it in my care. It said so in the will after she died."

Mrs Sanchez was quite probably the only human who understood his love for books. Keith took her death very personally and felt that the hole that was left in his life by that amazing bubbly woman, would never be filled.

"Well, her son and daughter are about to come down. Her son wants to know why his precious mother left the one thing she loved most to-who he says is -a complete steanger." 

Keith heaves out a sigh. In all honesty he was expecting that.

He nodded "Yeah that's fine" was all he said.

"Oh, your brother will be visiting too. Apparently Noah and Mrs Sanchez's son are close friends. You know how much I missed him I...."

His mothers voice droned on and faded into a quiet hum as his heart skipped multiple beats. He looked at his mother, who buttered her own toast, calmly as if she didn't just turn Keith's world upside down.

He slowly ate his Fruit Loops and got lost in thought.

He was anxious, if not a little worried, at how this would turn out.


	2. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea?" Poison?
> 
> Heaving out a sigh, Lance raised his arm and glanced at his watch-holy crow was that a rolex?- before his eyes flickered to meet Keith's . "I have a meeting right now with the board of directors, then I have to hire a new secretary-"
> 
> "Woah, there cowboy." Keith held up a finger. "I asked if you wanted something to drink not for your life story and today's itinerary".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Thank you for reading this story.   
> And please let me know if you have any input I'd like to improve on my writing. 

"Do you want a cupcake?"

Keith looked up from the book he was currently immersed in and his eyes landed on Shiro. His best friend, his confidante, his Oprah and Dr Phil all rolled into a muscled package of silky black hair, intelligent eyes and a gorgeous body currently attired in black sweatpants, white hoody and black sneakers.

Shiro looked like he just walked off the cover of vogue magazine.

And he brought cupcakes. 

Shiro really was the best non biological brother one could ask for.

 

Keith turned to fully look at his best friend and whispered, "I knew there was a reason we became friends."

Shiro let out a cheery laugh that seemed to cure cancer and Keith was certain that that charming laugh disarmed more than a few groups of people on more than one occasion.

Shiro is so happy all the time.

It's disgusting.

"We became friends because we bonded through a mutual love and borderline obsession with food and glow in the dark stickers." 

Which is a legitimate reason to become friends in Keith's humble opinion.

The smell of cupcakes -red velvet, oh, red velvet- slowly wafted into the air and Keith hungrily inhaled. "Shiro, you know that youre my best buddy, right?'

Shiro hummed suspiciously.

"And as my best buddy you will have no objections to me helping myself to your cupcakes." Was all Keith said before he reached into the blue, plastic container, grabbed three cupcakes and shoved two into into mouth.

Shiro stared wide eyed, jaw dropped to his fashionable sneakers, at the cupcakes stealing mystery that was his best friend. 

Keith glanced guiltily at him. "Ahh..thank you?" He said sheepishly, not remorseful but somewhat shamed.

Shiro rolled his eyes. "I'm beginning to think you only love me cause my neighbour rocks at baking."

Keith stared at him deadpanned. "Oh darn! You figured it out." 

"No seriously eating too many at once will give you a stomach ache and why are you eating like a bear that came out of hibernation? Didn't you have breakfast? Preferably a healthy one?"

Keith chewed idly. Man, this was otherworldly -in a good way. "Fruit loops. Not fulfilling, although very delicious." He answered.

"Nothing fills you. Its like a dark black hole. Or the Bermuda triangle." Shiro smiled fondly and rolled his pretty eyes.

Keith stared him dead in the eye as he slowly reached for a fourth and fifth cupcake and unceremoniously crammed them both in his still half full jaw.

Shiro blanched and nearly keeled over. "Keith!! I'm torn between being incredibly impressed and horribly grossed out. Never do that again"

"You should be impressed?" 

Shiro arched an eyebrow.

Keith sulked and moved to grab another cupcake, seriously these were amazing, and turned back only to find his best friend eyeing him like he was about to uncover the truths of Keith's soul and unearth them for the world to see.

And Keith liked the truths of his soul where they are.

Firmly shut in a box deep within the recesses of his mind covered in a thin film of dust and cobwebs.

He shifted uncomfortably looking down at the clothes he was wearing. 

Nicky was adamant in confining Keith to the house if he went to work in his jeans and hoody, and as such as taken it upon herself to choose Keith's attire for the day.

Because he missed her doing these menial rasks for him- and he really didnt care what he wore as lomg as it was comfortable- he eventually relented and she fashioned him to her hearts content. 

Keiths lean fram was encased in a comfortable pair of beige chinos and a pale blue shirt. His glasses was perched on his nose because he hated the feeling of poking his eyes while pathetically atempting to put in contacts. 

"You look like a sexy librarian."

Keiths eyes widened. 

"What?"

"You look like you stepped out of a wet dream."

"WHAT?"

Shiro smirked slowly and stalked over to Keith running a hand down his arm and whispered, "Wanna explore the avenue of our friendship?" 

At seeing Keith's pale-slowly turning green- face Shiro burst out onto hearty chuckles, the clutching your sides, cramps in your tummy kind of laughing. 

He stood up, still swallowing in quick gasps. Only to find Keith staring at him stonedfaced. 

"I'm sorry?" Shiro apologized, guiltily. "You should have seen your face." 

Keith sighed, "You're stupid. That was a shitty thing to do. Especially when we both know I'm gay and youre not."

Shiro hugged him around the waist and frowned. "I know I really am sorry. It was in poor taste. When did you become so mature?"

Shiro smiled fondly, catching Keith's embarrassed face as he ducked down to hide the redness spreading to his cheeks.

Pulling back Shiro asked "But seriously, why the nice clothes? Not that it doesnt look good on you." He hurried after seeing Keith's vaguely offended face "but I just remember you saying 'I will live in jeans and hoodies forever."

Keith shrugged and picked at a loose thread on his shirt. He actually didn't mind dressing up. In fact he liked feeling.. well.. pretty. But it's just that he's rather wear clothes hes comfortable in around normal people. 

That way he's not reminded of how not normal he is.

"Well, I figured I wanted to change...not change, more like improve me?" He sighed wearily. "Mrs Sanchez always put things into perspective for me. I have to do that on my own now. New year new me and all that jazz. Besides mom seems to like it. And Nicky picked it out I can't take all the credit."

Shiros eyes widened "She said she likes it??"

"Well she didn't say she hated it..."

Smiling lightly at the man who was his only best friend, Shiro worked a brow. "What's with her anyway? I thought if you adopted a kid you're supposed to show them unconditional love and support."

Running a hand through his hair only to frustratingly remember he put it in a ponytail, keith let out a deep breath. "I don't know.." he whispered. "I remember being so happy when they adopted me..I was going to have a family that's all I ever wanted.. Then i became more withdrawn after Noah..anyway. After Nicky was born its like I got pushed to the back burner. Now..I just don't know how to talk to her." He said softly.

"You were 15 when Nicky was born" 

"Yeah, well it wasn't that far off from my 18 birthday. And by then I had no real reason to stay.. I wasn't really welcomed."

Shiro felt his heart ache as he stared at the forlorn and insecure look on his friends face. " It'll be okay, Keith. It'll work out." He circled his arms around Keith.

"Oh, my!"

Startled, they pulled away and simultaneously stared at the woman who spoke. She has beautiful white curls cascading down her shoulders a pale pink dress and lovely rich tanned skim which emphasized her stunning blue eyes.

Keith could only sigh wearily as he witnesses his friend fall ass over ankles in love. But Keith's eyes were soon drawn to the man standing next to him. The hulky, spastic, manly man.

Keith felt something curl in his belly. Something that felt like instant attraction. 

Well, fuck.

Then again who wouldn't be attracted to that face. 

Chisilled jawline, fluffly brown hair, strong yet lean muscle mass -also clothed in an impeccable suit- and deep broody blue eyes that were currently...glaring...at him?

He felt his own eyes narrow at the unspoken challenge.

The delicious male merely raised an eyebrow.

"I'm looking for Keith Kogane?"

Raising a hand, Keith guardedly said. "That's me. Who's asking?"

The man trailed his eyes down Keith's body before trailing back up and meeting his eyes. "Lance Sanchez . This is my sister Allura."

Keith clenched his jaw to keep it from dropping to his toes. 

"Yeah? Pleased to meet you." He held out her hand.

Reigning in his indignation, Keith tried for at least politeness.

Mrs Sanchez would be so proud.

The man- Lance- stared at his hand before looking away boredly.

Hot fury, synonymous to the fiery pits of hell swelled up and words-very mean words-swelled up right there next to it, threatening to make itself known. Swallowing - gulping it down- Keith smiled stiffly. This was Mrs Sanchez dear darling son.

"Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea?" Poison?

Heaving out a sigh, Lance raised his arm and glanced at his watch-holy crow was that a rolex?- before his eyes flickered to meet Keith's . "I have a meeting right now with the board of directors, then I have to hire a new secretary-"

"Woah, there cowboy." Keith held up a finger. "I asked if you wanted something to drink not for your life story and today's itinerary".

Allura burst out in delicate chuckles and Keith felt a slight smirk slip onto his lips. He mentally bowed to his audience.

A frustrated sigh left Lance's throat "You'll find, Mr Kogane, " he said lowly "that I quite dislike being interrupted."

Keith narrowed his eyes and moved closer. "And you'll find, Mr Sanchez, that I quite dislike arrogant pricks."

Allura turned her head in an attempt to stifle the giggles escaping her.

Lance on the hand looked like he wanted to wrap his hands around Keith's delicate throat. With a disinterested hum, he turned on his heels and stalked out of the library.

Feeling his breath woosh out of him, keith turned to see his best friend staring after Allura with literal heart eyes. He raised a brow disbelievingly.

Shiro raised her hands in surrender. "Hey, I don't know bout you, but I was feeling Allura..." Shiro said blushing like a deburante. "She has such pretty eyes..and She is so graceful and beautiful."

Keith blanched. "Woah there Romeo, don't get your drapes in a twist. Isnt it too early to be eating poetry?"

Shiro's lips stretches into a longing smile. 

"You met her 5 minutes ago." 

"There is such a thing as love at first sight."

Keith rolls his eyes heavenward.

"Dont you have anywhere important to be? Like work."

"I almost forgot I needed to be at the gym! I have a newbie coming in." With a shameless laugh, shiro slapped keith on the shoulder before striding out the library doors.

Damn him for looking so good in sweatpants and a hoody.

Raising a hand to his forehead, keith felt an early onslaught of a headache and a weird sense of foreboding. This morning was so crazy. And it wasn't even 8:00.

"Hey, there little brother of mine."

Keith froze from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes. His blood turned to ice as he slowly turned around.

Well, fuck.


	3. First Kiss and Flirtations

Ice. 

That is what filled Keith's entire being.

Ice so cold, it nearly burned him from the inside out. It hurt, to look at him, to hear his scathing cold voice. It hurt to look into those cold eyes that were always looking at him in disgust and always saw as inferior.

It hurt.

The brother that was supposed to protect him, was the first to hurt him.

He turned around and walked toward the desk. Putting on the fakest, most sardonic smile he could muster, he looked at his brother and muttered, "May I help you, sir?" 

Noahs eyes roamed over his lithe frame before a smirk-that damned smirk- flew onto his face as natural as the sun rising every morning.

"Oh dear Keith, are you not even going to say 'hello? How the hell have you been? I missed you?'' The smirk widened. " I know you missed me."

A sliver of disgust snaked its way down his spine and coiled into his stomache.

"You are appalling." 

"Oh, come on Keithy. You can't possibly still hate me."

Oh, you'd be surprised at the amount of hate one can harbor in their heart.

Keith rolled his eyes heavenward and turned to fill out some paperwork.

Noah snorted, "How can you still hate me? That's not possible."

His violet eyes flickered up briefly, glaringly cold and mocking. "Isn't my unwavering resolution _grand _?"__

__"You can't hate me, everyone loves me."_ _

__Keith scoffed disbelievingly and didn't even dignify that with a response . Not _everyone _.___ _

____"You're just tired." Who was Noah trying to convince?? "Man, you _do not _handle fatigue well." He continued.___ _ _ _

______Letting out an irritated breath, Keith looked at him. His green eyes, so similar to his mothers, but so much colder, held disbelief and uncertainty, even a hint of confusion._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I think you should leave me alone, please and thank you." He stated so coldly it cracked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Noah felt confused and utterly baffled. Why was keith chasing him away? Keith _never _chased him away. No one chased him away.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Keith? Are you okay? You didn't even respond to any of my texts, calls and emails." He paused. "Well I mean, you did. But I'm sure that was meant for someone else."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Placing a weary hand on his forehead, Keith looked up at him, a seething hate burning in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Did you miss the part where I said I hate you? Followed by the text that said I hate you? Followed by the phone call and email I believe were similarly themed?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"C'mon Keith! You don't really hate me." Noah laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Keith hummed placing a finger to his lips, "Let me think about that for a sec... _yes _, yes I do hate you."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He moved toward Noah, "I hate you with the burning passion of a thousand suns."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Taken aback, Noah leaned back before narrowing his eyes toward Keith. "No one hates me. Everyone _loves _me."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Keith laughed coldly and sneered at him. "No...no they don't. After all these years...is that still _really _all that matters to you?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Noah's eyes strayed to his shiny, expensive shoes before they flickered to keiths cold, and unwavering violet eyes. He reached over the counter and grabbed Keith's arm, his thin lethal fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"What the- ow! You're hurting me." Keith tugged at his arm, attempting to free it from the confines of his bony fingers. " _Let go _, you-"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A tan hand placed itself on Noahs hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I believe he asked you to let him go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Keith's eyes snapped up to meet the startling blue eyes of Lance Sanchez. Seriously? What was he doing here?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Noah turned his vicious glare onto Lance.  
"Who the fuck-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Now Noah, we both know that disrespecting your innocent, fragile younger brother is very ungentlemanly-" keith scoffed. Cause he was one to talk. "Although it is debatable whether or not Mr Kogane is, indeed, innocent and fragile," Keith's eyes narrowed dangerously "it is still frowned upon by the general public."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Noah eased up as confusion filled his eyes. "How do you know Keith? He doesn't have any friends."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________At this, Keith glared fiercely at him, thanks to you.  
Smoothly, as smooth as cutting into soft butter, Lance placed an arm gingerly around Keiths waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Keith stiffened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Keith is my boyfriend."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Noah's eyes widened impossibly as he sputtered and coughed. "There's no way! You weren't even looking for a-" his eyes snapped to Lance "and look at him! You could have dated that Brazilian model!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Lance's grip on his waist tightened. And then he leaned down to kiss Keith._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________On the lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Quick and chaste but enough to have Noah gaping like a fish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Keith's eye twitched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Noah, I believe we have a meeting to attend, no? Please go ahead, i will be with you in a moment."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yes, but-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________" _Go ahead _, Noah."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________With one last glare at Keith, Noah turned around and stomped out of the quaint library._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________As soon as Noah left Lance's arm left Keith's waist and.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He exploded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He pulled his arm back, curled his hand into a tight fist and punched Lance so hard, his head snapped against his right shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"What the hell was that?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Lance turned to glare at him"He was clearly bothering you. I was doing you a favour! And you fucking punch me? Next time deal with your ex-boyfriend in your own time and-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Ex-boyfriend?" He spluttered, "Noah is my foster-brother!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Lance froze. And thought over the past few moments. "Well, that was incredibly misleading. You were glaring at him like you wanted to burn him alive. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Oh, how he wish he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Keith rolled his eyes, "Did you have to kiss me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The arrogance returning to his voice like clockwork, Lance smirked sexily, "Oh please, you liked that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Keith growled before he delivered a hard, well-deserved punch to his arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Ow!" Lance yelped, rubbing his arm, furiously glaring at keith._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Oh please," he smirked. "You _liked _that."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. First Kiss and Flirtations

Ice. 

That is what filled Keith's entire being.

Ice so cold, it nearly burned him from the inside out. It hurt, to look at him, to hear his scathing cold voice. It hurt to look into those cold eyes that were always looking at him in disgust and always saw as inferior.

It hurt.

The brother that was supposed to protect him, was the first to hurt him.

He turned around and walked toward the desk. Putting on the fakest, most sardonic smile he could muster, he looked at his brother and muttered, "May I help you, sir?" 

Noahs eyes roamed over his lithe frame before a smirk-that damned smirk- flew onto his face as natural as the sun rising every morning.

"Oh dear Keith, are you not even going to say 'hello? How the hell have you been? I missed you?'' The smirk widened. " I know you missed me."

A sliver of disgust snaked its way down his spine and coiled into his stomache.

"You are appalling." 

"Oh, come on Keithy. You can't possibly still hate me."

Oh, you'd be surprised at the amount of hate one can harbor in their heart.

Keith rolled his eyes heavenward and turned to fill out some paperwork.

Noah snorted, "How can you still hate me? That's not possible."

His violet eyes flickered up briefly, glaringly cold and mocking. "Isn't my unwavering resolution _grand/ _?"__

__"You can't hate me, everyone loves me."_ _

__Keith scoffed disbelievingly and didn't even dignify that with a response . Not everyone._ _

__"You're just tired." Who was Noah trying to convince?? "Man, you do not handle fatigue well." He continued._ _

__Letting out an irritated breath, Keith looked at him. His green eyes, so similar to his mothers, but so much colder, held disbelief and uncertainty, even a hint of confusion._ _

__"I think you should leave me alone, please and thank you." He stated so coldly it cracked._ _

__Noah felt confused and utterly baffled. Why was keith chasing him away? Keith never chased him away. No one chased him away._ _

__"Keith? Are you okay? You didn't even respond to any of my texts, calls and emails." He paused. "Well I mean, you did. But I'm sure that was meant for someone else."_ _

__Placing a weary hand on his forehead, Keith looked up at him, a seething hate burning in his eyes._ _

__"Did you miss the part where I said I hate you? Followed by the text that said I hate you? Followed by the phone call and email I believe were similarly themed?"_ _

__"C'mon Keith! You don't really hate me." Noah laughed._ _

__Keith hummed placing a finger to his lips, "Let me think about that for a sec...yes, yes I do hate you."_ _

__He moved toward Noah, "I hate you with the burning passion of a thousand suns."_ _

__Taken aback, Noah leaned back before narrowing his eyes toward Keith. "No one hates me. Everyone loves me."_ _

__Keith laughed coldly and sneered at him. "No...no they don't. After all these years...is that still really all that matters to you?"_ _

__Noah's eyes strayed to his shiny, expensive shoes before they flickered to keiths cold, and unwavering violet eyes. He reached over the counter and grabbed Keith's arm, his thin lethal fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises._ _

__"What the- ow! You're hurting me." Keith tugged at his arm, attempting to free it from the confines of his bony fingers. "Let go, you-"_ _

__A tan hand placed itself on Noahs hand._ _

__"I believe he asked you to let him go."_ _

__Keith's eyes snapped up to meet the startling blue eyes of Lance Sanchez. Seriously? What was he doing here?_ _

__Noah turned his vicious glare onto Lance.  
"Who the fuck-"_ _

__"Now Noah, we both know that disrespecting your innocent, fragile younger brother is very ungentlemanly-" keith scoffed. Cause he was one to talk. "Although it is debatable whether or not Mr Kogane is, indeed, innocent and fragile," Keith's eyes narrowed dangerously "it is still frowned upon by the general public."_ _

__Noah eased up as confusion filled his eyes. "How do you know Keith? He doesn't have any friends."_ _

__At this, Keith glared fiercely at him, thanks to you.  
Smoothly, as smooth as cutting into soft butter, Lance placed an arm gingerly around Keiths waist._ _

__Keith stiffened._ _

__"Keith is my boyfriend."_ _

__He smiled._ _

__Noah's eyes widened impossibly as he sputtered and coughed. "There's no way! You weren't even looking for a-" his eyes snapped to Lance "and look at him! You could have dated that Brazilian model!"_ _

__Lance's grip on his waist tightened. And then he leaned down to kiss Keith._ _

__On the lips._ _

__Quick and chaste but enough to have Noah gaping like a fish._ _

__Keith's eye twitched._ _

__"Noah, I believe we have a meeting to attend, no? Please go ahead, i will be with you in a moment."_ _

__"Yes, but-"_ _

__"Go ahead, Noah."_ _

__With one last glare at Keith, Noah turned around and stomped out of the quaint library._ _

__As soon as Noah left Lance's arm left Keith's waist and.._ _

__He exploded._ _

__He pulled his arm back, curled his hand into a tight fist and punched Lance so hard, his head snapped against his right shoulder._ _

__"What the hell was that?!"_ _

__Lance turned to glare at him"He was clearly bothering you. I was doing you a favour! And you fucking punch me? Next time deal with your ex-boyfriend in your own time and-"_ _

__"Ex-boyfriend?" He spluttered, "Noah is my foster-brother!"_ _

__Lance froze. And thought over the past few moments. "Well, that was incredibly misleading. You were glaring at him like you wanted to burn him alive. "_ _

__Oh, how he wish he could._ _

__Keith rolled his eyes, "Did you have to kiss me?"_ _

__The arrogance returning to his voice like clockwork, Lance smirked sexily, "Oh please, you liked that."_ _

__Keith growled before he delivered a hard, well-deserved punch to his arm._ _

__"Ow!" Lance yelped, rubbing his arm, furiously glaring at keith._ _

__"Oh please," he smirked. "You liked that."_ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith thought to hell with calm and reeled back his fist to punch Lance square on the nose. 
> 
> Keith felt oddly satisfied when he saw the blood spurting out in thick red rivlets. 
> 
> Whatever, keith walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and comments and read my story so far. It means a lot to me that you all have given this story a chance. Thank You!!! :3 :)

The moon was high in the sky bathing everyting in an etheral glow, when keith devided to leave hisbmothers home.

There was the obligatory birthday party where Noah harassed him and everyone ignored him. But it was okay. Keith could deal.

He has dealt with it before.

Idly he looked up and was pleasantly surprised to find his feet led him to the iron gates of the library. It's comforting to know even in his subconscious he knew the library was his secret solace. Letting out a breath Keith leaned heavily against the wall behind him and just took a moment to breathe.

"What are you doing out this time of the night Little Red?"

Keith looked up to see Lance grinning down at him. Keith stared at him blankly. Did...did Lance just give him a nickname? And red _seriously_?

It's been a few weeks since their first meeting at the library incident and ever since then, whenever or wherever they met, they were at each others throats in all senses but literal. Keith goaded him coolly with sarcastic remarks and that shit-eating grin and Lance retorted hotly with snarky comments and sharp words.

It's safe to say they _hated_  each other.

"Okay, what the heck does that mean." Keith huffed out throwing his hands up in the air.

Red? Seriously. That's cheesy _as hell_. Lance opened his mouth to reply, faltered and then slightly turned away.

At this angle, Keith could clearly see the moonlight bathing Lance's face in a soft blue glow. Washing over all that hard lines and sharp angles. Currently, his moody blue eyes were narrowed and clouded with uncertainty.

Keith counted his silence as a verbal win for him until the _silence_ stretched on for too long ".. Ah" he started hesitantly. "Lancey?"

Lances eyes snapped over to Keith and, if possible, narrowed even further. "Please, don't ever, for as long as you live, call me that."

"Awwwwh, _Lancey Lance_. I feel it only fair that I Christen you with your own nickname as you have done for me." He immediately cooed with a sickly sweet grin on his face.

Keith leaned back on the gate and folded his arms comfortably. "But seriously, you're being so quiet. What's going on in that shrewed brain of yours?"

Lance glared at him-man, always with the _glaring_. If keith didn't purposefully try to irritate him beyond return, he may have felt a little hurt. Keith snickered to himself.

But then Lance got that look on his face. As if he wasn't quite sure what to do or how to feel. He nibbled on his lips and brought his fingers up, roughly, combing it through his hair.

Keith frowned in contemplation and brought a jacket closer to his body. And then Lance gazed down at him before he mumbled out "My mum."

Keiths heart slowed and the only indication that he was still alive was the pulse at his throat. Feeling his heart yearn for the little Spanish lady too, and needing some form of companionship, he moved closer to Lance as his eyes softened.

Slowly, keith raised a hand to Lance's shoulder, rubbing softly, silently encouraging him to continue. "Mama always talked about you, so much so that I almost got jealous." He laughed out sadly. "She said even though you came off as strong and passionate, you were very gentle and protective. She described you as flames, warm amd comforting and when you were angry, you burned like ice. So she began to call you Red and I found it fitting."

Keiths hand fell from his shoulder and ran through his own hair. A soft smile worked it's way to his lips as he thought of the gentle woman silently and verbally encouraging him.

Keith flickered his eyes to his and for a brief moment a fleeting moment, he understood.

And then Lance blinked, taking in the situation before roughly pushing himself away. He instinctively moved closer and his foot caught on a loose rock, before his shoulder landed roughly against the stone building of the library. "Ow!! Ow ow! What do they make these out of?" He said, glaring at the wall, as if how dare it hurt his shoulder.

"Um...stone? Brick?"

His head swivelled and his heated gaze landed on Lance. "I didn't ask for your sass, Sanchez."

"Hmmm." Lance hummed with the disinterest of someone briefly flickering through TV channels. Keith pouted as he rubbed at the tingly pain on his shoulder. Well at least the Spanish jerk didn't comment on his blunder.

"Wow, you love to be dramatic. That's quite immature. I bet you can't be mature even if your life depended on it." He just had to say something didn't he? Keith could feel the smirk in his voice. "Lies, that's nothing but lies."

"Oh, really?" Lance arched a brow.

"Absolutely, that's slander is what it is." He mumbled something incoherently before throwing his hands up and shaking his head. Ha. Keith thought, he won that battle.

Keith blinked tiredly and leaned back onto the stone looking into the sky. He felt a small, soft smile grace his lips as he said, "Y'know, Mrs Sanchez told me stories about the moon." Lance stilled, and keith knew he was listening attentively. "She often said you wanted to become an astronaut. She spoke a lot about you. About when you were little."

Lance shifted uncomfortably and feeling defensive, he muttered. "I was a kid. Did she tell you why I wanted to be an astronaut."

Keith's eyes crinkled as he turned a full blown smile at him. "I actually didn't know until she said it, but it did not surprise me once she did."

his smile slowed and softened further as she looked up at him.

"You wanted to go to the moon because your mom loved the stars." Keith watched as Lances eyes widened, stared as his tongue flickered over his chapped lips, moved closer when he saw lances eyes narrow and placed his hands on Lance's cheeks gently when he saw him shuffle awkwardly.

Looking deeply into his eyes keith never let his gaze falter, as he strongly whispered. "She loved you more than the stars."

And that was all he said before Lance's eyes flutters close and a rough breath shudders out of him. He leans in closer, unconsciously seeking comfort and keith was undone.

Keith placed his arms around Lance and hugged him. Hugged him while he tried to get his breathing steady, hugged him while he clenched his eyes shut, hugged him when his fists tightened at the small of her back. Keith hugged him until he became whole again. His breathing slowly steadied, his body stopped shaking and still, keith held onto him. Because he knew how painful it could be to just... Be alone.

Apparently, the moment was over soon as keith could feel exactly when clarity and reason wormed it's way into Lance's very rational mind. He yanked himself out of Keith's hold and glared at him, albeit a bit uncertainly.

Startled, keith stepped back wearily. Did he push too far? Was it something keith said? What had he done wrong? Keith opened his mouth to ask him when Lance hisses out. "You don't know her. Stop acting like you know everything. Because she was my mother not yours."

Cocking his head to the side, Keith stared at him intensely. Trying to figure out what exactly is wrong with Lance. His dark hair flutters into his eyes but he paid it no mind as he willed himself to be calm. Looking up at Lance's obviously angered gaze, keith thought to hell with calm and reeled back his fist to punch Lance square on the nose.

Keith felt oddly satisfied when he saw the blood spurting out in thick red rivlets.

Whatever, keith walked away.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro glares at him before chucking an apple at his head. 
> 
> "OW! " Keith protests. "You should be happy I left you two to snuggle when I needed to talk to you." rubbing his forehead, keith smiles smugly at his best friend. "I'm so considerate and kind. Oh the sacrifices I make for young love." He threw a hand over his heart and leans back.

The door creaks open as keith steps into the warm foyer.   
  
The apartment wasn't exactly _luxurious_  andmany people frowned at it because it's quite small with only 2 bedrooms, the kitchen was mediocre and the bathroom was even more so. But with a little bit of paint and Shiro's dank decorating skills, it was homey and comfortable.   
  
Keity toed off his black combat boots and instantly sank his feet into the plush carpet Shiro insisted on getting. After filling his stomach with much needed nourishment, he decided to retire to his bed and take a good long nap.   
  
As soon as his head hit the pillows he was lights out, exacting revenge ypom Lance Sanchez and his assholiness the last thing on his mind as he drifted off.   
  
  
  
  
When morning came, the word "happy" was redefined and given human embodiment in the form of Keith Kogane, prank extraordanaire. You learn a couple tricks when you live in an orphanage with rebellious kids for as long as he had. Keith was so very excited. He cheerfully leapt up and twirled around before he decided. Yeah... he smiled lightly, rubbing his hands together. It's time.   
  
  
Keith paces back and forth for a few minutes before he groans and decides to knock on the door. His knuckles raps on the door and he hears muffled curses, a soft thump and then frantic scrambling before the door opens.   
  
"Hey, sorry," a very disheveled and disgruntled Allura says hurriedly in that charming accent of hers. "It took a while to answer. I was napping." She places a lean arm on the frame of the door, as if blocking Keith's view of.... _whatever_.   
  
"Oh, it's no problem." Keith assures her. "Where's Shiro, though."  
  
Allura chuckles nervously before she hums innocently. "Why would Shiro be here."  
  
"Because this is Shiro's room."   
  
The blood drains from her face as Allura realizes her mistake.  
  
" _Goddamit!_ " Keith vaguely hears Shiro's disembodied voice come from the side of the door.   
" _heeeeey_ Shiro." He says cheerfully.  
  
"It's not what it looks like."   
  
"Really?" Keith raises an eyebrow. "Cause it looks like I came to talk to you and Allura opened the door. And by the looks of it had a sleepover?"  
  
Shiro hums, places a finger on his lips and shook his head. "Yeah no. Then this is exactly what it looks like."  
  
Keith shouldn't laugh he really shouldn't, but the giggles and chuckles explodes out of him. After he recovered, he wipes tears from his eyes and peers at a very embarrassed, very flustered Allura and a slightly embarrassed Shiro.   
  
Keith juts out his hip and a smirk appears onto his face. "Hay Allura, buddy. Do you think it's okay if I borrow Shiro for a bit?"   
  
Allura went red to the tips of her ears before she stammers out that yes, _of course_ , he could talk to Shiro.   
  
Both males watch in obvious amusement as Allura scrambles to the door huffing out a quick bye and left so fast her after images were still in the air.   
  
Keith turned around to look at his, slowly turning redder by the second, best friend before his smirk widens. "Soooo, why did you not tell me about that?"  
  
Shiro stutters, mumbles and huffs, his hands flinging up and down and twisting into his short hair before he finally sighs out and narrows his eyes at his best friend, "Fine." Shiro mutters.   
  
"Go easy on me." He pleaded.   
  
"Yeah yeah." Keith assures. " _Of course_." as he led Shiro down the hall to Keith's bedroom. Let the Spanish-haha, puns, cause Allura is spanish-inquisition begin.   
  
  
After Shiro reveals that they were only friends- to which yeah _pssh okay_ \- and that they only just confessed they liked each other-oh _suuuuure_ -they just talked and cuddled and got to know each other.   
  
"Well ," keith concludes "you two are so sickenly romantic it's like watching a bad 80's rom com."  
  
Shiro glares at him before chucking an apple at his head.   
  
"OW! " Keith protests. "You should be happy I left you two to snuggle when I needed to talk to you." rubbing his forehead, keith smiles smugly at his best friend. "I'm so considerate and kind. Oh the sacrifices I make for young love." He threw a hand over his heart and leans back.   
  
Staring at keith deadpanned, shiro handed him a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes before mentally backtracking. "Wait, why did you need to talk to me?" He demanded.  
  
Keith stiffens and grins widely. "No reason!"  
  
One stony glare from shiro had keith whimpering into his coffee.   
  
"C'mon, I spilled my guts to you, it's your turn now show me some intestines."  
  
Keith heaves a heavy sigh before relapsing into the events of the previous night involving a certain fiery _irritating Sanchez_.   
  
"Wow." Shiro breathes out. And places a hand on his heart. Shiro chews on an apple as he thought over what keith had said. He arches a brow over at keith and demands.   
  
"Did you slap him like a delicate debutante or did you punch that bitch like he owed you money."  
  
The look Keith gave Shiro over the rim of his coffee mug told Shiro all he need to know.   
  
Oh boy. "Keith, did you _really_ -"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Well, I mean he _kinda_  deserv-"  
  
"He definitely did."  
  
Shiro wearily looks at his friend. "I still think you should go and talk to him. I think all this could be resolved peacefully if you two just communicated like normal adults."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
Shiro knew when Keith got that particular look in his eye oh no.... Here comes trouble.   
  
"You have a plan don't you." Shiro whispers fearfully.   
  
Keith smirks evilly "You know I do." He confirms cheerily "and it involves hair dye. Oh and your new girlfriend Allura. "  
  
Shiro blushes furiously while protesting "Allura is not my- wait what are you planning."  
  
"Weeeell you know how red is my favourite colour?"  



End file.
